


Because The Night

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy prose written in about half an hour, drunk on Sergio and Nando's beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because The Night

They laid against each other as night wore on, all long limbs softened by sleep and hardened by their work, their passion. The timing was all wrong for their meeting, there were too many other things that needed to be done, too many other places to be, people to please, games to win, money to make, planes to catch. They knew what they were risking when they forgot the world, they always knew. It was raining steadily outside and visibly through the slits in the curtains, the streetlights muffled behind them. The rain beat hypnotically on the windows, on the roof, on the entire city, making the night seem deeper, more permanent. Neither of them were sleeping at the moment but they didn't speak. Sergio laid on his side, his nose so near one of Fernando's sharp cheekbones, the perfect view of Fernando's profile before him. He watched him with a patience borne of love, his eyes slow and memorizing every movement, every breath.

Sergio wondered where he had found all those freckles, wondered how many kisses the sun had to give for them. His smile was soft and went unnoticed even as their tangled fingers stirred against Fernando's bare chest, Sergio's thumb stroking the back of Fernando's hand, working from the length of his thumb and across the width of his hand and across his knuckles and back again. A smile twitched on Fernando's mouth but he kept his eyes on the ceiling, taking in the shadows made there by the rain on the windows. His heart was beating low and steady against their wrists, his lashes heavy over his sleepy eyes and he wondered how and when he had ever come to feel this content during such a lonely time of night, how he had found this darkling of a boy with the thousand-watt smile and a heart so big it threatened to swallow Fernando whole.

He shifted against Sergio without warning but with a slow fluidity that didn't disturb either of them, didn't upset the mood that had settled over them like a thick blanket. He turned to face him, their cheeks on the cool pillow, their noses aligned. He tucked in against Sergio and found himself being enveloped by him without question, found himself being wrapped in Sergio's strong arms and legs, found himself even warmer, safer than he had been before, somehow. When their eyes finally met, both of their hearts skipped simultaneously. Hands travelled immediately as they fitted in even closer, the more intimate parts of their body finding each other even as Fernando lost his fingers in Sergio's hair, his chewed-short nails seeking out his scalp. Sergio ran an appreciative hand down over Fernando's body that wasn't lithe in the slightest, that was toned and solid but somehow held the most delicate of graces, the most slender lines and curves that Sergio had long ago memorized, that he rediscovered and claimed again with the calloused pads of his fingers. Every inch of skin belonged to him and they both knew it, were both aware of it as Sergio's fingers traveled the strong line of Fernando's neck (mine), the gentle slope of his shoulder (mine), the ridges of his ribs under the absolute softest of skin (mine, oh mine), the dramatic flare of his hip which seemed at once slim and deliciously thick (god, yes, mine), the divinity of his ass which felt solid and supple, which gave under the possessive pressure of Sergio's hands and made Sergio sigh against Fernando's mouth (mine, you're mine).

They kissed like they owned the entire world, like time didn't exist, like it was their last moment on earth, like it would save them, a soft battle of tongues and a wet slide of lips that sought to convey an emotion that neither of them quite understood but both felt to the point of absolute overwhelm. Love wasn't a word that belonged here, not inside this embrace, not inside the sanctuary of this bed, not in this stolen night of theirs. It was so far beyond love that even the sky wept for them.


End file.
